in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redfork2000/Top 10 IaLR Ships
Hello everyone, and happy Valentine's Day! This is the day of the year dedicated to celebrating love and happy couples. And since I've always been a bit of a shipper when it comes to shows, videogames, etc., the same is true for IaLR. So now that we're on Febuary 14th, I thought it would be the most appropriate time to share this list of my top favorite IaLR ships! For this list, I'll be taking into consideration couples that already exist within the IaLR Canon, but I'll also be considering potential couples that haven't been made official in IaLR. So here we go with my top ships of IaLR! Honorable Mentions *Redheart (Red Fork X Iron Heart) *Darkgem (Dark Shadow X Black Gem) *Mosscade (Re-Peat Moss X Starcade) *Boomlectra (Boom X Electra) *Jeloswell (Jelo X Rosewell) *Tomlice (Tommy X Alice) 10. Redlight (Red Fork X Twilight Sparkle) Outside of IaLR, this would be my #1 ship. However, since I have to consider them based on their appearances in IaLR, this is where the ship would be. Red Fork and Twilight are shown to be a good couple, that despite living in different dimensions, are always there to help each other whenever they need it. They're also a powerful duo together, as shown in The Battle Tournament when they encountered all the characters Discord had sent away when they lost the tournament. They're a great couple that will always help each other no matter what. In that episode Red Fork even said that he'd rather save Twilight even if the villains take over the world, than stop the villains but lose Twilight. If they had more interactions in IaLR overall, they'd probably be much higher on the list, but for what they've done in IaLR so far, this is where they'd be. 9. Red Shellkasha (Captain Red Shell X Akasha) This is another shipping that, even though neither of the two sides has demonstrated to have romantic feelings yet, is a solid option that could potentially become a great ship. Even before Akasha turned to the good side, Captain Red Shell already had positive interactions with her. He always showed willingness to trust her, and always saw the good in her. He knew she could change, and knew that she could be a trustworthy ally if given the chance. Akasha, on her side, also grew closer to Captain Red Shell through their interactions. Taking care of each other, working together in combat, and having character developing interactions, this shipping is pretty solid, and who knows? It might become canon one day. 8. WindyOcean (Blue Ocean X Windy Cloud) This is a very recent ship, which was first noted during the Season 4 opening. Windy Cloud, despite being a member of the Purple-Ops, has developed a huge crush on Blue Ocean, one of the members of the Red Crystals. However, she tends to act very strange about this. She constantly tries to hide her crush as best as possible, even from Blue Ocean himself, and instead will enter a sort of Tsundere-ish attitude. She uses a colder and slightly more aggressive personality than usual to hide her crush on Blue Ocean. Many members of the Purple-Ops, and even Alan noticed Windy Cloud's crush though. And against all expectations, Alan was actually willing to help Windy Cloud confess her feelings to Blue Ocean. Tom later even tricked Windy Cloud into going on a date with Blue Ocean, using the excuse that it was to gather information from the Red Crystals, but added "also because I wanted to see you suffer". However, Windy Cloud's interactions with Blue Ocean and with everyone else when her crush on the blue pony is mentioned are simply priceless. Also, Windy Cloud and Blue Ocean are seen to make a pretty good team. So even though Blue Ocean already has a girlfriend, this shipping is one of my favorites as well. 7. Boomlice (Boom X Alice) Ok, this may seem like a weird ship at first, but I'll explain it shortly. In Bad Hair Day, who convinced Boom to open up and helped him feel comfortable with the gang? It was Alice. When Boom was in obvious trouble with the twins fighting over him, and refused to ask for help, who made him admit he needed help? It was Alice. Whenever Boom starts acting violent and aggressive, who is the only character who can make him stop with just a phrase or two? It's Alice. Alice and Boom seem to have developed quite an interesting relationship as the series progressed. Not only is Alice able to deal with Boom's aggressive personality, and is able to make him admit when he has a problem or needs help, but Boom has also shown to be a bit protective of Alice. While Alice understands Boom at an emotional level, and knows how to calm him down, Boom seems to do what she says without questioning or complaining. This is very unusual, since most of the time, he despises taking orders from anyone. But it doesn't seem to be the case with Alice. Could Boom be developing a crush on Alice? Perhaps, but regardless, they already make a pretty good couple, even if neither of them has demonstrated to have romantic feelings for each other. 6. Blectra (Blade X Electra) This ship came about way back during the first season of HoEC. Blade had a crush on Electra, and asked the gang for help, because he didn't trust anyone else to help him. The gang helped him gain the confidence necessary to go confess his feelings to Electra, but a misunderstanding happened, where Electra thought she was only helping Blade practice so he could confess his feelings to his crush. Even though Electra doesn't seem to have the same feelings towards Blade, the truth is that they make a great team together. They get along very well. In fact, they're probably the two members of Boom's team that get along the best. Not to mention, This shipping is what caused Boom's team to join the gang. Let me explain this. When the gang helped Blade to confess his feelings to Electra, this made him realize the people in the gang are actually very nice people. So Blade decided to get his team to join them. This is why he secretly teamed up with Ace, as seen in Bad Hair Day. But even without counting this into account, Blectra is still one of my favorite shippings in the series. 5. Bouldeptune (Boulder X Neptune) This is one of the most recent ships to appear in IaLR, and it started in Boulder's Crush. Here the gang notices that Boulder has a crush on Neptune, and they help him get Neptune's attention, which is made even more difficult when Jackson Becker is constantly trying to get her attention too. At the end, Boulder understood that instead of trying to impress Neptune, he had to do something that would mean a lot to her on a personal level. This is how he ended up winning Neptune's heart at the end. This shipping's story of how it came about makes it one of the top shippings in my list, even if it's relatively new compared to the other shippings on this list. 4. Blastlice (Blast X Alice) Even if this isn't an official couple, this is one of my favorite shippings in the series. Blast and Alice are very good friends, and they make a great team whenever they're together. Alice has a huge crush on Blast, and that has been seen in several occasions where Alice is about to reveal to Blast how she feels towards him. He really means a lot to her, to the point where she has even been able to defeat characters that are stronger than her when it's to defend Blast. If Jaiden wasn't in IaLR, Alice would probably be Blast's couple in IaLR. 3. Kyocade (Kyoji X Starcade) My favorite ship from Pea's roster. Kyoji and Starcade have had several good shipping moments, and they're a very good team. Even though they haven't got as much focus as before in recent episodes, that's understandable since Kyoji and his elemental ninja friends have been gone since Season 4 began. Overall, they're a great couple, and I hope to see more shipping moments with them once Kyoji is back. 2. Blaiden (Blast X Jaiden) If you remember correctly, Blaiden used to be my favorite IaLR ship. However, now it's #2. Why? Don't get me wrong. I still love this shipping. If not it wouldn't be up here. The thing is, it hasn't got much focus lately. We do see Jaiden and Blast appear simultaneously in several stories, but we barely see any shipping moments nowadays. It's still one of my favorite IaLR couples, but it really needs more focus to get back to the #1 spot. 1. CoffeeOcean (Blue Ocean X Coffee Cookie) Yes, this is now my favorite ship. Even more than Blaiden? Yes, even more than Blaiden. You'll probably ask why. And here's the answer: Blaiden used to get a lot of focus earlier in IaLR, but it's been quite a while since the ship ever got any development at all. On the other hand, CoffeeOcean has been constantly getting opportunities to develop more and more. They've had entire stories focused on their ship. There's even a character that always tries to get in the way of this ship, and always fails to do so. Also, the characters themselves are a pretty good couple. Despite being completely different species, they have lots in common. They both love surfing on the internet, they're both very used to the city life, etc. Overall, I think they're a great couple, and with the amount of development they've had recently, they've become my favorite couple in IaLR! So, did you agree with this list? *Bright Spark: NOOO!!! What are your favorite shippings in IaLR? Feel free to share them in the comments section. Have a great day, and thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts